


Winged Kingdoms

by DoctorFroggers



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Vlog Blogging RPF), Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Coma, Corruption, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Darryl Noveschosch-centric, Death, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gaslighting, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Zak Ahmed, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Morning Sickness, Near Death Experiences, Other, Past Character Death, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Royalty, Runaway, Runaway WadZee (Vlog Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sick Character, Thief, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Violence, Vomiting, Wadzee-centric (Vlog Blogging RPF), War, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Clay | Dream (Vlog Blogging RPF), Winged Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Ranboo (Vlog Blogging RPF), Winged Sam | Awesamdude, Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Toby Smith | Tubbo, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged WadZee (Vlog Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, Winged Zak Ahmed, Wither Hybrid Eret (Vlog Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed-centric, rogues - Freeform, traitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFroggers/pseuds/DoctorFroggers
Summary: 'It's us against the world, Tubbo.' - Tommy to Tubbo.' We'll push through, I'm sure of it! ' - Fundy to Ranboo.' We'll stay together through thick and thin. ' Bad to Skeppy.' Remember, if we're all together, no one cant beat us! ' Wadzee to everyone.WARNINGSDepictions of death, blood, coma, vomiting, sickness, corruption, possible gas lighting, manipulation, violence, possible kidnapping, PTSD, Mental illnesses. BE AWARE THAT I AM NOT DOING GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS, WARS AND STUFF WILL BE ADDED, DEATH WILL AS WELL BUT THERE WILL NOT BE GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF THE DEATHS UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, None its platonic please
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - The start of a Journey
> 
> POV - Zak/Skeppy

He sighed. His kingdom never had a good education nor good mentors. He never thought he was going to have to leave his best friend, Darryl. Zak groaned. He felt guilt for leaving but he also felt ecstatic to do something new. He grabbed a piece of aged, yellow parchment paper and wrote down a note.

Dear Darryl Noveschoch,

I’m so sorry for leaving you, but I’ve always dreamed of seeking out Emperor Dream to teach me. I hope you don’t mind, Bad. Hope King Eret is treating you well! My mentor at the moment sucks. Sorry again, but byee! 

Sincerely, Zak Ahmed.

He rolled the parchment up into a scroll. He melted some red wax seal. Pouring some on the parchment, he grabbed a metal stamp and stamped his family’s crest onto it. Zak grabbed his leather bag and opened it. Taking out all the garbage he doesn’t need, he added his clothing, some daggers since you can never be safe, a map, parchment papers, wax, ink and quills. His fingers combed through his fluffy hair. “ Now what to wear… “ He grabbed a teal-blue sweater, a dark grey shirt and jean shorts. He quickly changed and looked at himself in the mirror. “ Now this is a good outfit! “ He giggled to himself. Zak clipped on his feather earring onto his right ear. The top feather was a jay's feather while the bottom was a dove’s feather. He clipped on his belt. He grabbed his blade, quickly testing it. With a flick, the blade turned into a weapon that looked like the arm shark weapon. Zak flicked into again to turn it back into his blade and sheathed it. He placed it securely into his pocket. He put on his leather, fingerless gloves on. The left glove had blue crystals sticking out of them. He closed his leather bag and put the strap around his neck. He opened his door and stepped out, breathing in the fresh air, or what he thinks is fresh air. He stretched his wide wings. His wings span was a good 4 feet. The first layer of feathers were a nice light blue while the second layer was a beautiful pure white. He giggled softly, taking a step, then another. He was walking towards Darryl’s house. Once he arrived, he stared at the door with sad eyes and a smile. Slipping the scroll into the mail bucket, he kneeled on one knee and raised his wings. With a powerful flap, he was carried into the sky. He wobbled a bit. His balance was off due to the bag, but somehow he made it out of the borders of the Badlands. After flying a good distance away from the kingdom, he landed, panting. His wings were sore as he never flew that long before. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in a dense forest, sunlight barely shining through the thick canopy. He adjusted his bag and folded his wings. His wings were tense, feathers on end. He never been here before, of course he was wary. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he started his journey.

He groaned. His legs were protesting after an hour of walking. I can go on for a bit longer! He insisted to himself. He dragged himself to an oak tree. He collapsed at the trunk, not even checking for any sort of poisonous plants. 

Chirrrp!

He jumped. His wings fluttered open, eyes widening. “ Stupid! I got scared by a chirp! “ Zak snorted to himself. “ Ack! “ He felt talons prick into his shoulder. Chirrrrp! “ Hey! What’re you doing here? “ He looked at the feathery creature on his shoulder. “ Awwh! You’re so cute! “ He cooed, scratching the bird’s cheek. “ You look like a blueberry! “ He giggled. “ Y’know what? I’m gonna keep you! That means your name is now Blueberry, Blueberry! “ The blue bird with a yellow belly perched on top of his finger. “ Now let’s go! On with our adventure! “ He stood up and continued his journey.

“ Blueberry, stop flying away! “ He sloppily flew up, following his bird under the canopy. His wings kept getting snagged on branches, resulting in him losing a few light feathers. Blueberry chirped, diving down a cliff. “ Wahh?! “ He followed, eyes wide at the rush of wind. He tucked in his wings out of instinct. He dived head first into a lake, mouth gaping open. His wings, now heavy with water, made it tricky to swim up. His legs were tired from kicking himself upwards, his arms were stretched forward as if beckoning for a hug. His head broke through the surface. Zak let out a gasp of air, his hair sticking to his scalp. Panic was like a claw around his torso, tightening around him and crushing his lungs. He kept letting out strangled gasps every time he was able to get his head above water, trying to swim to shore. Blueberry was trying to help, letting out loud tweets and chirps for him to follow. After a few minutes, or what he felt like hours, of panicking, he felt wet dirt underneath his hands. His chest swelled up with hope. He clawed himself up, spitting some dirty water up. He crawled a good distance from the water, panting. He was soaked to the bone, shivered from the cold and shock. He didn’t take in the beautiful scenery around him. There was a clear water fall, falling into the lake he just fell in. A large apple tree hung over him with a carving of runes on it. Zak turned towards the tree, eyes widening in curiosity at the carving. With all his shock gone and cold forgotten, he leaned forward traced the runes. Blueberry landed beside him, tracing the runes with his beak. A blinding teal light emitted from the runes, blinding him and his companion. A small compartment in the tree opened, revealing two fresh and shining crystals. One had a collar and the other had a chain. Mesmerized, he took the crystals and clipped the chain one onto his belt as there was a perfectly cut circle in the leather for a chain. He giggled. “ It’s so pretty! “ His bird chirped happily, nipping his ear. He placed the collar in his bag. Maybe I can give it to Darryl.. It is a red crystal afterall...“ Now I’m stuck here till I'm dry. “ He shivered. Zak shook his wet wings, droplets splattering everywhere. “ Did I bring food….? “ He sat down and scavenged his bag for any sort of food. “ Aah! I’m such an idiot! “ He didn’t pack food or water. He looked up. Realization dawned upon him. “ Apples! “ He stood up, reaching for the lowest branch. He was on his tip-toes when he picked the apple. He took a big chomp off the apple, sitting back down. Blueberry nested in his hair as he ate his apple. Once finished, he threw the core away and dozed off. He fell into a blissful sleep.

He groaned, waking up. He was dry, thankfully, but he was cold as heck. Thank god his wings somewhat kept him warm. He stood up, stretching his wings and arms. Blueberry took flight, twittering. “ Guess it’s time to continue, huh Blueberry? “ He asked his bird. Blueberry gave a chirp for a response as he picked up his bag. Hooking the strap around his neck, he kneeled onto one knee. Stretching his wings up, he gave one powerful flap to carry him to the sky. Wings beating on the air was all you heard. Zak smiled, loving the soft breeze on his face. After 30 minutes of flying, he landed on the ground. Grabbing the map out of his bag, he checked where he was. “ Almost there! Woo! “ He cheered. Blueberry did a loopty-loop in the air, chattering happily. He continued walking. Whoosh. He coughed, the wind getting knocked out of him. He was pressed against a tree. Zak’s eyes were wide, his fight-or-flight instinct kicking in. He flailed around underneath his attacker, whining. Blueberry shrieked. “ Look at what we have here… “ A man with robes and a black mask on. He had a white headband on. “ A Badlandian I see… You even have the badge of one! “ He snorted. “ Too bad we Arcticians are supposed to kill you… “ The guy chuckled coldly. A cold shiver went down Zak’s spine, eyes wide in fright. He hung limp, slowly bringing his hand to his belt. “ Good night, dear… “ The man lifted his knife high above his heart. HE quickly unsheathed his blade, flicking it to become more like the arm shark weapon. When the knife was going down to his chest, he quickly sliced his weapon to block the attack. The man was left in surprise. Zak took that advantage and kicked the guy above him in the groin. Due to his small build, he was able to slip away, but not unscathed. “ Ack! “ He squeaked, earning a cut on his cheek from the man with the knife. He sloppily flew up, adrenaline flowing through his veins. Blueberry followed him, surprisingly he was quiet. He didn’t even notice where he was going, just flying away. Shhiingggg. His eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jukebox's are nice.

He groaned. What was shaking him? Why was it shaking him? “ Tommy! Wake up! We have training! '' Is that… Ranboo? Training? Wait… He had training! He shot upright, screaming. “ SHIT SHIT! C'MON RANBOO WE NEED TO GET READY! “ He cursed, scrambling out of his bed. He left his bed a mess as he opened his closet, picking out his signature red and white shirt, dark navy jeans and his favourite green bandana. … It took him a moment to put the bandana on, his expression turning solemn for a moment. He combed through his fluffy blonde hair. Ranboo, wearing his suit and black pants, came up to him and patted his shoulder. “ You’ll see each other soon… '' He murmured, ears twitching. He smiled softly, flicking his tail. “ Now we need to go see Techno. “ He huffed, his half n’ half wings drooping a bit. “ Okay, big man. Let’s go! “ He fluttered his light yellow wings and ran. “ Hey!- “ Ranboo sighed, stumbling after him.

They arrived at the huge doors of the training arena. Who needs this big of doors? A giant human being could fuckin fit in here! He snorted, pushed the heavy door open. They were greeted by swords thrown at them. Tommy caught his sword skillfully. A clatter was heard as Ranboo jumped out of the way. A small enderman noise came from his mouth. “ Good, your reflexes are on point. Ranboo, don't run away from a fight unless needed. “ Their mentor, Techno, said in his gruff, deep voice. It was similar to Ranboo's. He snickered at the thought. They were complete opposites but they sound exactly the same! “ Tommy, Ranboo, you will spar eachother so I can evaluate your skills. '' Techno snorted, moving out the way for them to go to the arena. Techno’s voice snapped him out of his train of thought. Ranboo sighed, picking up the long iron sword. Tommy placed the dull blade on his shoulder, the flat side facing down, and followed Ranboo into the arena. He went to the left side while Ranboo jogged to the right. He bent his knees down, spacing his legs around a shoulder length apart. He held the sword with two hands, gripping the handle tightly. Ranboo just stood there, sword in front of him and legs spaced out awkwardly. Tommy decided to take the first swing. He dashed forward, sword held horizontally near his chest. The sharp edge was facing Ranboo. Upon impact, Ranboo stumbled back. He was able to skillfully block the attack, letting out a vroosh of surprise. Tommy cursed when his blade was pushed away. Ranboo backed up before swinging his sword at him. He blocked quickly, pushing forward. He smirked at the slight shaking of effort coming from his opponent. He did a good, strong push before pinning Ranboo on the ground. He took the hybrid’s sword and threw it to the side. Ranboo, being a flexible bitch, twisted around and slipped away. The taller male grabbed his sword and huffed. Tommy charged again, easily slicing at Ranboo’s shoulder. Ranboo let out a surprised enderman noise, stumbling backwards. He used his sword as a shield as Tommy kept striking. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he kept striking, his movements slowly getting sluggish. He panted before finally knocking Ranboo down. Ranboo groaned, “ I yield… I yield…! “ . Techno clapped. “ That was good sparring Tommy. Ranboo, I need you to come with me. “. He could practically sense the sudden rush of anxiety coming from Ranboo as he got up. Tommy felt bad for him, knowing that the hybrid wasn’t much of a fighter that Techno wanted. They left the arena. Tommy sighed, now with nothing to do. He looked around, then realizing a window was open. They were never allowed outside for some reason, but with Tommy, nothing is restricted. He approached the window. It was a bit high, but with him being a 6 '3 teenager he easily climbed through the window. He fell onto the dirt, snorting. He stood up and started walking into the cold, icy and dark forest. He walked peacefully around, smiling. It’s a bit weird but… It feels so right. He sighed. 

Step.

Step.

St-

“ AAAAAAHH- “ He flailed his arms, shrieking. “ Ow! “ He fell in a ditch, now covered in dry mud. He scuffed his face up and his knee burned with pain. He groaned, standing up. This ditch isn’t even that big?? Why the fuck did I scream then?! He groaned in embarrassment. He winced slightly. He skinned his knee. Great. Tommy shook his head and climbed out. “ Stupid! You might’ve gotten caught by a guard or something! “ He snorted to himself. He stretched his beautiful golden yellow wings, some loose feathers flying out. He waved them for a bit until he folded them back up. He continued his wander into the forest. Deeper and deeper he got. The soft rustle of the leaves were calming to him.

He came across a box. Just a box. “ What the fuck?? Why is there just random box in the middle of the fucking forest? “ He shrieked in confusion. Kneeling down, he picked the box up. “ It is beautiful though. Look like a jukebox actually! “ He inspected closer. He stood up, cradling the fragile wooden jukebox with gold accents in his handles. He turned his body around and started to walk back to the castle. Tommy, being Tommy, didn’t see the root jutting out of the ground. His foot got hooked under it and crashed right down into the dirty forest floor face-first. The jukebox got tossed right out of his hands and crashed in front of him. Groaning, he heaved himself into a sitting position. He was in a daze, looking around. He snapped out of his daze when he saw the open jukebox with two discs inside. “ Fuck! Fuck! I dropped it. It’s probably broken, shit! “ He crawled over to the jukebox. He noticed there were hinges attached to the back. “ Wait… This thing opens? “ He blinked, confusion clear on his face. He opened and closed it a few times. He then opened it again, taking out a purple disc and a green disc. “ I recognize these discs… Mellohi and Cat! “ He lit up. But here were weird engravings on them… Like ruins. He blinked, mesmerized. The engravings danced beautifully on the thin discs. “ Woah… “ He had this hunch, a feeling, that these discs meant more than music. To start a war over. He shook his head. “ I need to get back. “ He stood up with the box in hand. He placed the discs inside of the jukebox and made his way back, following his foot prints and some landmarks he remembered (conveniently). Arriving at the window, he climbed back in, trying to be as quiet as possible. He hid the jukebox under a bench next to the window, sighing in happy relief. He brushed some dirt out of his hair, not bothering with his clothing. Techno and Ranboo entered the training room shortly after. Techno snorted, eyes betraying no emotion. Ranboo looked curious and a bit tense. He wasn’t making eye contact with him, just looking at his clothing. A booming clap made Ranboo visibly jump and caused Tommy to jerk forward. “ Training’s over. “. They both nodded. He kneeled down to get the jukebox. “ You coming Tommy? “ Ranboo blinked. “ No, no go ahead! “ Ranboo nodded and started his way to their room. Tommy waited for a few minutes before grabbing the jukebox. He trotted away, into his shared room. Once arriving, he quietly hid the box in his little secret vault in his closet. He swiftly changed into his pajamas. He left his walk-in closet quietly so as to not wake up Ranboo. He slipped into bed and drifted off.


End file.
